Randy Marik
'Randy Marik '''is a human boy and the ex-boyfriend of Blaise Harman. Blaise made Randy fall 'in love' with her, to the point of obsession, resulting in him suffering a severe mental breakdown. He ended up burning down the gym at Blaise and Thea's high school, resulting in them being expelled and sent to Lake Mead High. Randy later turned up at Lake Mead High, during the Homecoming Dance, looking for Blaise and perhaps even intending to kill her, putting an abrupt and frightening end to the Dance. Physical Appearance Randy was apparently once quite handsome, with "silky" strawberry-blonde hair. However, following his mental breakdown, his appearance changes drastically. Thea describes his face as "ghastly", with pale, corpse-like skin, wild eyes and stubble on his chin. His hair sticks up on his head "like bleached hay". He had made two crescent-shaped cuts under his eyes, giving the impression that he was "crying blood" and turned up the Homecoming Dance at Lake Mead High wearing a white, plastic football mask, "held on with elastic", which Thea described as being "grotesque"-looking at Homecoming. History Randy was just an ordinary teenage boy before he met Blaise Harman. Blaise chose Randy as her latest 'toy" and used a combination of magic and psychological seduction to make Randy 'fall in love with her', to the point where Randy became obsessed with Blaise and would do almost anything to 'prove' his devotion to her. Unfortunately, Blaise's toying with Randy severely affected him mentally and emotionally; he eventually suffered a complete mental breakdown, burning down the school gym "for Blaise". Randy was arrested by the police and taken away; Thea Harman said that she didn't think that Randy's mind would ever be right again. Due to Blaise's involvement in the incident, both she and Thea were subsequently expelled from their high school and sent to live with Grandma Harman. Despite Randy's horrific ordeal, Thea later says to Dani Abforth that Randy was "lucky" when compared the things Blaise had done to other human boys. ''Spellbinder Randy apparently did not go to prison for arson, or was perhaps on bail. Another possibility was that he was declared mentally unfit to stand trial, or he may even have been found not guilty by reason of insanity. Whatever the turnout, Randy did not appear to have been imprisoned (or escaped) and was able to track down his ex-girlfriend at her new school, Lake Mead High. Randy turned up at the school during the Homecoming Dance, searching for Blaise. He turned up wearing a white Halloween mask and armed with a straight razor, which he had previously used to cut crescent-shaped wounds into his face, under his eyes, giving the impression that he was "crying blood". Randy repeatedly stated that he "wanted to know", though it was that he "wanted to know" was never fully explored. It is possible that Randy intended to kill Blaise; however, he was interrupted by Kevin Imamura, another boy who had fallen under Blaise's spell. Kevin attempted to defend Blaise, telling Randy to leave; this however, only infuriated Randy, who attacked him with the razor, slashing him on the cheek with it. Thea managed to "grab" Randy's mind, temporarily distracting him. Eric Ross took this opportunity to throw cups full of punch at Randy, turning his attention away from Blaise to Eric. Eric faced off against Randy, dodging when Randy lashed out with the razor, until the teachers managed to grab him and overpower him. Randy was then taken away by the police. When Kevin's strangled body was discovered a few days later, Randy was initially believed by many to be the killer - he did, after all, have a strong motive and was apparently suffering a psychotic break. However, Thea soon discovered that the real killer was the spirit of Suzanne Blanchet, which she had accidentally set loose. It is later revealed that Randy was sent to a psychiatric hospital, and was apparently making some progress, implying that he eventually recover from his ordeal and return to something resembling a normal life. Appearances * ''Spellbinder '' Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans